Shower curtains, like shower doors, are used to hold water from a shower within a shower enclosure (e.g., shower stall, tub). Typically a shower rod is used to hold the shower curtains. The shower rod, as the name would suggest, is a cylindrical tube having a circular cross section. The shower rod extends across an opening in the shower enclosure. The shower rod may be permanently affixed to the shower enclosure walls using some type of mount. Alternatively the shower rod could be designed to provide tension so that it may be temporarily affixed to the walls. The tension may be provided by a spring bracket or other means. The shower curtains are hung on the rods typically with hooks. The hooks slide on the rod and the shower curtain moves with the hooks.
A problem with the typical shower rod is that the cylindrical shape may make it apt to rotate either within the mount or on the wall. Due to the construction of the typical rod and the circular cross section there is typically little or no flexibility in the rod. Accordingly, if a door was opened and hit the rod the rod would not give and the round cross section of the typical rod can mar the door. Moreover, the impact of the door opening can effect the integrity of the rod or the mounting of the rod. For example, a spring tension rod may fall if enough tension is lost when the rod either is moved or rotates when hit by a door. Additionally, the mounts used to hold the rod may loosen as they absorb the shock of a door hitting the rod.
The limited flexibility also makes installation of the rod more complicated as the rod can not be flexed to fit into a mount. Another problem with installation of a rod is that due to the circular cross section the edge of the rod needs to be parallel to the wall or receiving portion of the mount. If the walls are not parallel or if the rod or mounts are not installed level the edge may not be parallel and portions of the edge may not be in contact with the wall or mount. For a spring loaded rod this may result is less surface area providing the tension and a less stable connection. In addition, a rod can not easily be installed in shower enclosures not having two parallel walls due to the circular cross section. That is, the mount and the edge of the rod need to be at the same angle so that the mount can receive the rod. For a spring loaded rod, the edge would have to be formed to have a specific angle that aligned with the walls.
Additionally, a rod can not easily be formed to other shapes that may be desirable. For example, it may be desirable to have a shower rod that traced the curvature of a tub. However, due to the circular cross section of the rod the rod would require straight ends surrounding a curved portion so that he rod could be received by a mount. Such a configuration of different portions is not desirable and may not be ascetically pleasing. Additionally, if the rod needed to be shortened or the amount of arc needed to be reduced it would require cuts to each end of the rod so as to maintain the arc in the middle. Moreover, unless the straight portions were of significant length, the length of the curved rod could not be shortened too much without eliminating the straight portions.
Furthermore, using a shower rod doesn't allow a curtain to lay flat. Rather, if the shower curtain is placed directly on the rod the roundness of the rod will show through the curtain. If hooks are used the curtain may be folded or pleated where the hooks are located. Moreover, the round cross section may cause friction with some fastening systems.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus to hang shower curtains that is not apt to rotate, is flexible, does not require an edge to be parallel to the wall or mount it is to be installed on, can be formed to different shapes and or sizes, can easily be modified and provides an aesthetically pleasing look (e.g., allows the curtain to lay flat).